Claymore 5D's: An Old Friend Returns
by Netiri Vi Britannia
Summary: Claymores half human, half Yoma; protect humans from the vampiric monster. However when an old friend returns and is out to make Yusei suffer, what will he do? YuseixAkiza rating may go up fo later chapters
1. First Encounter With a Claymore!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

A/N: Set in the same time as it is in the show (if that makes sense)

* * *

><p>Chapter:1<strong><br>****POV…third**  
><em>~Dream~<br>Young 6 year-old Yusei Fudo was strapped to a silver lab table, surrounded by a macabre scene filled with blood and body pieces that once belonged to live vampiric monsters known as Yoma; the scene made his stomach flip and he could begin to taste his last meal come back up. The taste of spoil fruit and lamb, mixed with stomach acid flooded his mouth; avoiding throwing up, he swallowed hard and attempted to calm his nerves._

_Half a dozen dark figures loomed over him as he trembled violently; one of them placed some form of bag over his head. A sweet smell filled his nose, he knew what it was; struggling not to breathe it in, he pulled and thrashed at his restraints, but no luck. A hard fist connected with his stomach forcing him to gasp, and breathe in the sweet smell once again. Darkness gripped his consciousness as a sharp object pierced his chest; an ear-splitting scream tore from his throat. With his strength quickly diminishing, he pulled and thrashed again at the strapping, but quickly fell into darkness._  
><em>~End Dream~<em>

Eighteen-year-old Yusei woke from his sleep, to the sound of someone screaming, a woman. He stood up in the dark dank enclosed forest, throwing his black sleeveless shirt on and his long black trench coat. Grabbing his claymore and running in the direction of the scream.

He reached a small clearing, which held a familiar stench of…Yoma; eyeing his surroundings, he saw a girl pinned to the ground and a large creature licking her neck. From what Yusei could see, she had a small gash on her right arm, and her clothing slightly torn. He didn't wait a minute longer, he drew his claymore and charged at the fiend at an inhumane speed; slashing his sword at the beasts head and slicing straight through it.

Blood splatted everywhere as the beast fell limp on the small figure beneath it; whimpering sounds came from the small form beneath. Yusei walked over to the dead body, pushing it off to the side; he stared in awe at the girl laying on the ground shaking in fear; she looked about seventeen. Her long magenta hair was a slight mess, but still complemented her beauty perfectly. From what he could see, she was wearing dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, a rose red tank top and a black jacket, stained with some blood. He held out his hand as a gesture, saying that he wanted to help; the girl stared at the man before her, and gasped. She scrambled as far away from Yusei as she could get; the girl squeaked when her back touched something solid. Glancing behind her, she saw a large tree cutting off her escape; returning her gaze back to Yusei, she trembled even more violently then before.

Yusei smiled, he slowly approached her; leaving a meter or so in distance between him and her, he knelt down in front of her, "Don't be afraid of me girl." He stretched out his hand once again, but the girl attempted to shrink further away; she looked as though she were trying to meld with the tree. "You've obviously figured out what I am, haven't you," Yusei asked tenderly, not wanting to scare her even more as he inched his way closer; the girl hesitantly nodded in response, she diverted her gaze to the ground. "Trust me, I will not hurt you," Yusei paused, he gently but firmly grabbed the young girl's right arm; she gasped as she realised how close he had gotten.

**POV change to first…the girl**  
>I quickly glanced down at the ground, I looked back to his eyes, only to find that they had changed from their monstrous silver, to a beautiful ocean blue; <em>'H-how… could a monster have… such… beautiful eyes?'<em> I thought. I quickly scanned the rest of him, he wore a black trench, pants, boots, gloves and shirt that had a red circular symbol on the front. His spikey raven hair shaped like a crab made me want to laugh. Yellow highlights ran along each spike. However, what was noticeable was a yellow tattoo on the left side of his face, a line trailed down his cheek like tear line and a little triangle that sat just at the corner of his eye.

"Trust me, I will not hurt you," his smooth baritone voice snapped me out of my trance; I jumped at feeling his hand gently grab my injured arm. I winced and tried to pull away, "Don't move, you'll only make it worse," he paused, "at least let me patch you up." I stared at him, _'He sounds…so…sincere,'_I thought; I nodded in reply as he gently lifted my arm to inspect it.

**POV change…Yusei**  
>She tried pulling away, however I didn't quite understand why; there was absolutely no chance of her breaking my hold. I tried being as gentle as possible, but her resisting was making it hard; I tried to calm her, "Don't move, you'll only make it worse," I stopped and stared at her. I realised that her eyes were beautiful scorching amber, but something told me they would be a lot more beautiful if she weren't so scared, "at least let me patch you up."<br>"Y-you're a Claymore …" she gulped.  
>"No…that's the name you humans thrust upon us," I retorted, I hate that name, being called a silver-eyed monster by the people who you protect; "My name's Yusei."<p>

The girl stared at me in bewilderment, "What?" I asked, she didn't answer. I looked at her wound, it looked a lot worse than what I thought; just as I reached back to grab a bandage I remembered I had left my bag at my camp, I cursed under my breath. "Um…I'll tend to your wound back at my camp," as I said this she tensed; her fear intensified. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She froze, "You need help, and seeing as there's no one else around," I paused, seeing her relax, but only a little, "You'll just have to trust me." She complied with my request and snaked her arms around my neck as I lifted her up bridal style and headed back to my camp.

A few minutes later, we reached my campsite; I placed her down against a tree and grabbed my hand woven bag. I cleaned her wound then wrapped it with a bandage; I grabbed a canteen of water and some meat, wrapped in paper and handed it to her. She looked at it for few moments, and then set her gaze back at me, "It's safe to eat, I promise." She nodded and began to feast. I watched her eat all the meat, and drink all of the water; "Hungry and thirsty, are we?" I grinned. She swallowed the last of the meat, I figured now would be the best time to ask her a few questions; "So…what's your name?" She didn't answer, "As I said before, you don't need to fear me girl."  
>"A-Akiza," she quietly muttered.<br>"That's a beautiful name; do you know what it means?" She shook her head, "It means 'beautiful rose'" Akiza's eyes lit up at hearing what her name means; I smiled, "Come on," I said out stretching my hand to her once again, "do you have a family or a home?" Akiza shook her head; "Okay then, you can come with me until you find a city in which you would like to live in." She finally smiled, but as she did, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

**POV change…Akiza**  
>"You can come with me until you find a city in which you would like to live in," Yusei said tenderly; I smiled at him, feeling that for once in my pathetic life someone cared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; suddenly I felt him pat my head, I flinched and looked up at him, seeing him smile like he did, made me feel something. <em>'I think…I'm beginning to…like him…<em>' I thought; I shook my head, to rid myself of that thought,_ 'No…he's a monster…just like them…'_

**POV change…Third  
><strong>_'I think… I'm beginning…like him…'_ thought Akiza; she shook her head, to purge herself of that thought, _'No…he's a monster…just like them…'  
><em>However, that moment didn't last; two dark creatures stood in the shadows, watching the two. Yusei sensed their presence, and immediately his eyes changed colour; he grasped his claymore and pushed Akiza gently as he spoke, "Akiza, whatever you do don't move, stay behind this tree" he paused and shot a quick glance to his left, and then to his right. The beasts revealed themselves from the shadows, showing tall grotesque monsters, blood dripping from their mouths, leaving small drops of blood as a trail.  
>"Crap!" Yusei cursed.<br>"Y-Yusei…" Akiza stuttered, clutching onto his arm for dear life; "the-they're a lot bigger than a normal Yoma."  
>"We call them Voracious Eaters, usually Yoma don't eat much; it's enough for them to eat the guts of a human once every week or two, but the longer they live, the bigger their appetites get and they become more cunning and stronger," Yusei muttered, preparing himself for a fight.<p>

The creatures bared their teeth, revealing a mouthful of teeth, but two fangs protruded greatly; they lunged at the young Claymore, with outstretched hands, they aimed for Yusei's throat. Stepping to the left, he managed to dodge them, and with one swift motion of his arm, he lopped one of the beasts head clean off; blood spouted all over him as he readied himself for the next attack. The other Yoma howled angrily; moving at a quick pace, it charged at its enemy. Its fingers grew out until they reached about two meters.

Yusei dodged the first attack, but suddenly, a searing pain in his chest engulfed him, forcing a blood-curdling scream to rip from his throat.  
>"Yusei! No!" Akiza cried.<br>Glancing down he saw the monsters fingers passing straight through him as it lifted him off his feet; intensifying the pain he felt. Blood streamed from his wound, staining his shirt. Tightening his grip on his claymore, he plunged the blade through the beasts left eye, earning a howl of pure agony to escape the vampiric beast and to retract its fingers, dropping Yusei to the ground as it clutched onto its bleeding head.

Stumbling to his feet, Yusei regained a fighting stance, but lost it as he coughed and spluttered; spitting up blood mixed with saliva.

"Yusei!" Screamed Akiza, she tried to look at his eyes, but his raven black bangs hid them from sight. "St-stay back," ordered Yusei in a hoarse voice.

Finally gathering enough strength, the monster and Yusei prepared for their final round; one of them was going to die, and Yusei sure as hell wasn't going to let it be him. Gathering what strength he had left, he charged at the fiend; it swung its clawed hand at Yusei, forcing him to duck. Using this to his advantage, Yusei aimed the blade between its legs and brought the sword upwards, slicing the creature into perfect halves and causing more blood to splatter everywhere; he stared at the cadavers of the fiends and pools of blood.

All of a sudden, he began to fall. His adrenalin rush disappeared, replaced with unbearable pain. His vision became clouded, and he could feel darkness attempting to pry him away from the world of the living. "Yusei!" Akiza cried, she ran to his side, "Please, stay with me…please!" His spikey raven black hair was now drenched in his own blood, that had pooled around him.

**POV change to…Yusei  
><strong>All of a sudden I felt myself begin to fall, all of my adrenalin being replaced by agonising pain, my vision clouded and darkness pulled my consciousness away from reality. "Yusei!" Akiza's panicked voice broke through the darkness, "Please, stay with me…please!"**  
><strong>_'She actually…cares…'_ I thought. I was losing my fight with the darkness, the last thing I heard before passing into complete darkness was Akiza's pleading voice, begging me not to die.

* * *

><p>Please be kind due to the fact this is my first story (and I know I'm not a very good writer) , and i don't really know how to use any of this stuff very well yet so sorry<p>

Anyway...please review (no hurtful comments please and if it's confusing let me know) and i already know it's very corny n_n.


	2. Please Don't Die!

Hey, Wow um personally... I really wasn't expecting anyone to read, this makes me happy n_n

As for the question of 'Shouldn't this story be a crossover,' well that all depends on how you think a crossover should be written, because i wasn't intending on it being a crossover, i was merely taking the idea of a Claymore and Yoma. Though i'm not going to be using any of the characters from the anime 'Claymore,' but if you think it should be classified as a crossover, just let me know.

I'm still new to all of this ^_^'

I realised i didn't do disclaimer for the bit two ideas I pinched from Claymore so... I do not own Yugioh 5D's or Claymore

* * *

><p><strong>POV change to…Akiza<br>**"Please! Someone…Help!" I screamed, I couldn't let the person who had saved me...twice, die! He laid there coughing up more blood, at this rate he was going to choke on his own blood; I rolled him onto his side so he didn't choke and so he could breathe.

Suddenly two people emerged from the shadows, I looked at them but then noticed that they weren't humans they too were Claymores; carrying large claymore swords on their backs as they came closer. One of the two was tall and broad shouldered, and had short-gelled blonde hair with braids coming down on either side of his head; he wore white boots, pants, gloves and trench coat, I think the only none white thing was his black shirt. His narrow violet eyes showed that he was not someone to mess with yet held a hint of compassion. He looked about 19-20 years old.

His friend on the other hand was completely the opposite. He was short perhaps a little shorter than I was, his spikey orange hair. He wore brown mid-shin boots and trench coat and his shirt was an orangey-yellow. Long green pants match his emerald headband that pushed his spikey orange hair up, and his eyes were a misty grey, that were filled with mischief and kindness. He looked about 18 years old, but the features that stood out the most were his facial markings, two triangles at the corner of his eyes, with lines trailing down both sides of his face and a big "M" on his forehead.

"J-Jack…C-Crow…" Yusei stuttered.  
>I turned my attention back to him, "You know these two?"<br>"Yeah…"

"Yusei!" exclaimed the shorter one; they both came running towards us. I rested Yusei's head on my lap as he continued to cough up blood and began to shiver.  
>The two came down on either side of the fallen Claymore.<br>"Yusei, you better stay with us or I swear I'll drag your sorry ass back from the depths of hell and then beat the crap out of you!" the tall blonde stated with a sort of Aussie accent; I looked down at Yusei and saw a smile on his lips and a faint chuckle escaping him.  
>"Jacks right Yus," Crow growled.<p>

"Will you two just shut the hell up and help him!" I screamed. The two looked at me, Crow with shocked a expression and Jack just glared at me, obviously not liking being told what to do. "Please…!"  
>The two nodded and each lifted one of Yusei's arms, shifting his weight and began to walk through the bush. Before I left, I gathered Yusei's sword and bag, then followed the two boys.<p>

We walked for what felt like hours before we reach a beautiful house. A two story brick building, off to the sides were rows and rows of vegetables; different fruit trees stood tall and provided shelter from the sun. Scattered around the front and along the paved pathway were beautiful flowers, adding even more colour to the colourful paradise.**  
><strong>  
>Jack and Crow strode up towards the front door of the house ignoring the on looking children and banged on the door.<br>"Just wait one cotton picking minute," a feminine voice grumbled from the others side.

An elderly woman in a brown dress and a white apron, with long black hair that fell to her shoulders, answered the door. Her dark grey eyes glared at the two boys before they fell onto the unconscious Yusei.  
>"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, "What on earth happened to him?"<br>"Yoma," replied Jack.  
>"Bring him to the surgery, I'll go get the doctor," she said as she left to search for the doctor.<p>

Jack and Crow walked in and took the first left into a surgery room, as they laid their unconscious friend on the bed, the woman from before came in along with the doctor and ushered us out. We stood there staring at the now closed door hoping for the best.

"Great, what are we gonna tell Yuki?"  
>"Ah…who's Yuki?" I asked.<p>

"Jack, Crow!" a little voice shouted. A small girl sprinted towards the said people, wrapping her little arms around Crow; she wore a pink dress and had long black hair and no shoes. She looked about six-years old.  
>"Hey Yuki," Crow greeted a little nervously as he tickled her a little.<br>"I missed you Crow," she giggled as she snuggled closer to him.  
>"Hey! What am I, chopped liver!" shouted Jack.<br>"Where's Yusei?" she asked quickly glancing around the room before her eyes rested on me, "Who are…" her eyes widened, "Why do you have my brothers sword?" she gulped; tears filling her eyes.  
>"I…I…um…" I stuttered. She stood there, on verge of tears, waiting for answers on her brothers wellbeing.<br>"Yuki…Yusei was attacked by two Voracious Yoma," said Crow sadly looking at the little girl.  
>She began to tremble as she cried, "No…I…I don't believe you!"<p>

"He was protecting me…" I whispered. Looked back at me, I stared in shock at her stunning sapphire blue eyes, _'They…look just like Yusei's' _I thought to myself. I kneeled down to her level and handed her the beautifully craft sword and the lovely bag, she took the objects from my hands.  
>She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me; I was shocked at first but returned the hug as a smile graced my lips.<br>"Thank you," she whispered.

Six hours had past and still no change; Yuki curled up in my arms and slept. Jack and Crow sat on the chairs opposite the staircase where Yuki and I were. A few moments later, the elderly woman and doctor exited the surgery with slight smiles. Yuki instantly shot up and looked at the two people, "How is he Martha…Dr Schmitt? Will he be okay?"  
>"He should be fine, however he has sustained serious injuries. Two of the four wounds punctured his lungs, another tore through the left shoulder muscles and the last one damaged abdomen quite severely." Dr Schmitt explained.<br>"On any average human…these wounds would be fatal, but since he is a Claymore his rapid healing capability has kicked in; so he'll be fine, _but…_he is to stay in bed till _I _say he can leave it, so be gentle with him _Yuki_," said Martha sternly. Yuki looked at her adoptive mother, with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Fine, you can go in to see him, he's upstairs in his room," Martha smiled in defeat.<br>Yuki jumped up and down; she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. We walked down the long hallway that had at least twelve different doors along the walls.

We reached the end of the hall and opened the old wooden door that stood before us. I quickly glanced around the room, it was a reasonable size, had a nice big king sized bed with dark blue sheets and bedside table on either side supporting a few objects, a chest of draws next to a door which I could only imagine lead to a bathroom. A large window sat in the middle of the back wall; all of the dark wooden furniture and floorboards contrasted the white paint of the walls and ceiling.  
>However, in the centre of the room, lying peacefully on the bed was my spikey-raven haired saviour. Yuki let go of my arm and sprinted towards the sleeping teen, wrapping her arms around his arm, and in the corners of her eyes, slight sparkles glistened in the afternoon sun as they slid down her soft tanned cheeks.<br>"Big brother…please wake up," she sobbed quietly.

I watched her in silence, glancing between her and Yusei; all of a sudden, his eyes flickered open slightly as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Yuki, gently pulling her close.  
>"Yusei…" Yuki whispered, lifting her head up to look at the injured man, he smiled weakly at her. Eyes watering she threw her arms around his neck, "Big brother Yusei!" she shouted. Yusei chuckled softly at Yuki's reaction.<p>

* * *

><p>There done!<p>

R&R  
>Please be kind, because I'm knew to this n_n!<p> 


	3. Frightful Recovery

A/N: Oh...Wow...thanks for the fantastic reviews n_n  
>An unfortunate problem has arisen and that is I have a crap load of assignments and exams coming up so i may not be able to update until, maybe late November, early December.<p>

And if more people think the story should be a crossover I'll change it, coz at the moment 3 people think i should change it's category.

Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Claymore

* * *

><p>(***Time Skip Two Week Later***)<p>

**Change of POV Third Person  
><strong>Yusei was recovering fast, Martha said he would be able to leave and be back on the road in a few days; however, he was under strict orders to only be out and around the house.

He sat under a large old oak tree as the sun slowly hid itself behind the forest. He leaned up against the tree, wearing nothing but his pants and bandages that wrapped around his torso, ensuring that the last of his stitching did not come out or undone. Looking up into the tree, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Akiza looked out the window, watching the sunset behind the green trees and the sight of the moon and the first star appearing in sky. She watched as a small group of kids ran around, to enjoy the last bit of sunlight this day had to offer before the fingers of darkness gripped the land. She smiled, shifting her gaze to the old oak tree, she watched her saviour look up to the sky; he looked so peaceful.

A small girl caught Akiza's eye hanging upside down in the tree; suddenly she fell from the tree and land upon the once peaceful Claymore. She could see a playful smile grace the older boy's lips as the small girl jerked and struggled in the older boys grasp, giggling in the process.

Sitting under the tree, Yusei tickled the little girl.  
>"S-stop…mmmmhahaha…" she begged; Yusei stopped tickling her but still held her close. She turned and looked at Yusei, "Big bully!" she pouted.<br>"Hey, you fell out of the tree and on to me Yuki, and it somewhat hurt. So I got pay back by tickling you," he smirked. Yuki crossed her arms and looked away from her brother to sulk.  
>"Ah come on sis," he said, "I'm sorry." Yuki turned around and smiled at her brother then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.<br>"I love you big brother," she muttered into his shoulder.  
>"I love you too little sis," he said as he snuggled his face into the side of her neck.<p>

Early next morning, Yusei woke to a high-pitched scream; jumping to his feet he heard it again, _"It sounds like its coming from…Yuki's room!" _He thought to himself as he ran down the hall towards his sister's room.

He opened the door and saw his little sister sitting with her back against the head of the bed and her knees held close to her chest, head buried into her knees, wearing her pink and white 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas.  
>"Yuki?" Yusei muttered, "What's wrong?" Yuki lifted her head and pointed towards her wardrobe. Yusei headed towards it, his small silver dagger in his left hand as he opened the door.<p>

There before his eyes was a fresh corpse of a male villager, the torso torn open and its guts half eaten as it laid there motionless, a look of pure terror etched permanently onto the dead man's face; he stared at it for a few moments before he heard his sister begin to cry. He spun around and strode towards her; placing his dagger on the bedside table, he turned and wrapped his arms tightly around his sister as she clutched onto him and cried into his chest.

Yusei didn't notice the footsteps bounding up the stairs, nor the door being slammed open and the two people entering the scene.  
>"Yusei what happened?" Asked one of the two; Yusei looked up, before him were Jack and Crow. Jack in his normal 'nothing but white' attire, and Crow wearing yellow shorts and a brown tank top.<br>"Look in the wardrobe," said Yusei as he rubbed soothing circles on Yuki's back. Jack and Crow did as their friend instructed them to do; both were shocked, and enraged at what they saw.

"Who did this?" Growled Jack, turning around he could see Yuki shaking in her brother's hold.  
>"I-I don't know…" she hiccupped and looked up at Jack, "I w-went to g-get some c-clothes and…" she couldn't take it, and buried her head into her brother s chest. Yusei resumed what he was doing, "easy Yuki…" he whispered, "everything will be fine." Yusei looked up at his two friends, they both understood what to do, "Come on Yuki…let's get you downstairs." The said person looked up at Yusei; a small smile came to her lips as Yusei lifted her up and began to carry her down the stairs.<p>

Yusei placed his little sister on the lounge downstairs.  
>"What on earth happened up there?" Someone asked from behind. Yusei looked up, greeted by Akiza and Martha's concerned expressions.<br>"T-there w-was…" Yuki hiccupped.  
>"It's okay Yuki, let me tell them," said Yusei as he gently hugged her, "How about you block you ears so you don't have to listen." Yuki nodded and place her hands over her ears as Yusei pulled her closer.<p>

"Someone thought it might be funny to place a half eaten corpse in Yuki's closet," Yusei spoke in a disgusted tone.  
>"Oh my!" Gasped Martha; Yuki snuggled closer to him and twisted the fabric of his shirt in her tightly clenched fist.<br>"Hey, everything will be fine Yuki," Yusei whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back. He lifted her chin up to force her gaze up to his eyes, "I promise you, nothing will hurt you," he leant over and pecked her on the forehead, "if anything does threaten you, I'll assure you it'll wished it had never even tried," Yuki giggled as Yusei gently poked her continuously. "Cause I love you sis, and I'll never forgive myself if you came to harm," as he finished his sentence, Yuki tackled him, and he played along, laying down with her sitting on his stomach. Yusei started tickling her as she poked him; she squirmed in his grasp, and begged him to stop, but he only continued. Martha turned away chuckling to herself, "Akiza, do you mind helping me with breakfast?"  
>"Sure," Akiza replied, walking away from the siblings, as Jack and Crow descended the stairs.<p>

"Yu-Yusei, stop p-please!" Yuki begged.  
>"Then stop poking me!" Yusei countered as he tickled her even more.<p>

Martha turned around to see Jack and Crow watching the siblings playing. Glancing at her watch, it  
>read 7 o'clock. "Alright you lot breakfast's…" before Martha could finish what she was saying, Jack and Crow had taken their seats at the table. Yusei and Yuki were next to take their seats opposite Jack and Crow as Martha placed half of what she cooked on the breakfast table, leaving the rest for the other orphans when they woke up. Once she had taken her seat at one of the ends of the table, opposite Akiza, they all said grace and began to eat.<p>

When they had finished everyone sat around the room discussing the issue that had arisen earlier this morning, as all the children had eaten their breakfast and had gone outside to play, with the exception of Yuki.

Yuki stayed out of the conversation as much as possible due to the fact that each time they mentioned the body she would cringe and find it hard to refrain herself from allowing a few tears to escape her blue orbs, but each time she was about to cry, her big brother would tighten his arms around her, and rub soothing circles on her back and whisper sweet and funny thing to her as the others discussed the situation.

"Well believe me," Jack shouted, "if I ever find out who did this, I the Great Jack Atlas will personally see to it they pay!"  
>"Oh hell no!" Yelled Crow, "You're not the only one who cares about Yuki, I do too ya'know!" Crow balled up his fists as glared at Jack.<p>

"If anyone's going to make whatever did this, pay…it's me!" muttered Yusei as he buried his head into his sister's hair, breathing in her rosy smell; Yuki smiled and snuggled closer to her brother, "Because last I checked, Yuki is my little sister; you guys get second shots at what did this."  
>"I can take care of myself you know!" Yuki pouted.<br>Yusei shook his head and looked down at her and smiled, "I never said you couldn't, all I'm saying is i get first shots at what did this," he chuckled. Yuki leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Well you'll be able to go hunting for it tomorrow if you want to Yusei," said Martha, "because your wounds should be healed by now, however don't overdo it!"  
>"Yeah…" said Yusei rubbing the back of his head.<br>"They will still hurt a little," she added. Yusei nodded as he stood up and headed back upstairs with Yuki close behind.

Once he reached his room he laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, _'I wonder who would do such a thing and why,' _he thought. Slight creak drew his attention to the door ,"big broth, may I come it?" a little voice trembled from the other side. "Of course Yuki," he smiled. She slipped through the door and made sure the door closed behind her as she crawled over onto Yusei's bed and snuggled up on his chest, "Can I come with you tomorrow?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
>Yusei wrapped his arms around her and frowned, "I'm sorry Yuki, but I think it's best you stay at home."<br>"NO!" She screamed at him.  
>"Yuki, it's safer here, please understand that!" Yusei reasoned.<p>

Yuki felt betrayed by her big brother; she tried to get up but her brother's hold was too tight, so she gave into his grasp as a few tears slipped from her eyes.  
>"Oh Yuki, I love you <em>so<em> much," he kissed her hair, "but you could get hurt, I promise I won't be long."

Yuki didn't reply she just laid on her brother curled up in his arms, _'I really just don't want you to leave me again big brother...'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Um I'm sorry about perhaps not updating... However I do have a couple of chapters of a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Bleach crossover, and another Yusei and Akiza story.<p>

Anyway let me know what you think  
>R&amp;R, no hurtful comments, i'm still new to this.<p> 


	4. The Journey Begins

Me: Yeah um sorry for the delay but here's chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

**POV Third**

"Be careful out there please," Said Martha as she hugged Yusei tightly.  
>"I will," he smiled. Martha walked past Yusei to scold Jack and Crow about being careful; taking this time, he looked for one particular person, but she wasn't there. He mounted his signature red runner and started the engine. Akiza put on the spare helmet given to her by Yusei and noticed his sad expression as she got on the back of the runner. She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist as they drove off.<p>

Quickly glancing back, Yusei hoped to see if she would come out and say goodbye before he disappeared into the forest, but she didn't. He sighed and focussed back on the road.

Back at the house, Yuki watched her big brother drive off; a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but she had made up her mind. Grabbing her duel board connected to her duel disk, and a bag carrying some food supplies and money she had saved up for a rainy day, she sneaked out the back door unnoticed by Martha. However a pair of golden eyes, watched her from the distance.

Yusei rode along the windy dirt road, following his two friends with a sad expression; Akiza had slumped against his back so he could tell she had fallen asleep. Crow looked back at their raven-haired friend, nudging Jack in the arm they both pulled back to ride next to their friend.

"Hey, you did the right thing Yus, she would have only gotten in the way," said Jack, looking at their friend.

"I guess," Yusei sighed.

*With Yuki*

Yuki weaved along the dirt road boarded by huge cliff faces, following her brother's tracks, trying to catch up since they were only an hour ahead of her, when the memory of her brother's face flashed before her eyes. His sad face made her heart sink as she knew why he was upset.

Suddenly she began to hear engines. A smile graced her lips at the thought of being chastised by her big brother. Though just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared at the sight of two over grown blood soaked creatures jumping into view. She pulled up quickly, glanced over her shoulder, and saw another two behind her, fangs dripping with blood. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground, and pinned there by one of the creatures, its claw clenched tightly around her waist and throat. She managed to choke out a scream, hoping for someone to help her.

A scream drew Yusei's attention to the thick forest to his left. He pulled up.

Another scream.

"Hey Jack, Crow, did you hear that screaming ?" Asked Yusei as he looked in the direction of the noise, they nodded.

"Help!" Yusei froze colour draining from his face, "Oh God, please …don't let it be my sister!" he thought as he sped off in the direction, ignoring Jack and Crows cries.

Coming to the edge of the cliff, Yusei pulled up and looked down as his fears became true. Lying on the ground underneath a large Yoma was his little sister. Yusei dismounted his runner, waking Akiza up in the process, "What are you doing?" He didn't answer as he jumped down from the cliff and landed in a crouching position, drawing the attention of three monsters in the pack who then charged. Driven by rage, eyes changing colour, Yusei drew his sword and swung it with great accuracy; slicing one Yoma in half and cutting the other twos heads off. Finally facing the last Yoma, Yusei's silver eyes stayed fixed on the creature as it held Yuki in front of as a shield.

"Come at me freak, and we'll see if she lives long enough to watch you die!" it spat.

Yusei let out a feral snarl, "If you hurt her, we'll see how long it takes to make a Yoma beg for mercy!"

Akiza watched the scene below as Jack and Crow made their way up behind her.

"Yuki?" Gasped Crow.

"I should have known she wouldn't have listened to Yusei," Jack smirked.

The Yoma leaned down to Yuki's neck and smirked, showing off its ghastly yellow teeth to its surroundings as it closed its hand tightly around her fragile neck, earning choked out screams.

"Yuki!"

"You killed my parents!" it snarled.

Yusei tried to hide the smile that wanted to be seen, "My apologies, but perhaps if you monsters could control your appetites; many of you, perhaps, wouldn't have been killed!"

At hearing the young man's words, the Yoma tightened its grip on the girl's neck as she kicked and gasped for air. Yusei made a move towards the Yoma but seeing it raise its hand, and shaking its index finger side to side stopped him in his tracks.

"Drop your sword freak!" Laughed the Yoma, Yusei growled as he complied with the creatures demand. A smirk spread across the Yoma's face as he threw Yuki to the side and charged towards the Yusei, knocking the boy off his feet and pinning him to the tree. "I wonder if Claymores taste different to humans!" the creature spat as it inched its clawed hand towards its prey's stomach, suddenly the Yoma howled in pain. Yusei looked down, shock etched his face when he saw his blade had been driven through the fiends stomach. Twisting its head, he glared down at the girl as he snarled "You will pay for that you little piece of shi-" a loud snap echoed through the cavern as the creature fell limp to the ground, motionless. Nevertheless, there standing against the tree, silver eyes flaming with rage, was Yusei.

Yuki fell to her knees clutching the blade close to her heart as she tried to catch her breath. In an instant, Yusei was by Yuki's side, holding her as she snuggled closer, looking up she put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Don't think that your puppy dog eyes will work this time, Yuki," Yusei sighed, "You could have been killed!"

Yuki looked down, "But I wasn't," she muttered. Yusei frowned as his eyes slowly changed back to their deep blue, "That's not the point!" He snapped, "What if I didn't hear you? What if I wasn't fast enough? What if…" Yusei stopped, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at her with emotion-filled eyes. Looking up at her elder brother, Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "But that's all they are 'what if's,' you did hear me, and you were fast enough," she kissed his cheek, "And I'm safe in your arms."

When Yuki finished talking, Yusei pecked her on the forehead and pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair.

Little did they know, a shadowy figure with a large beautifully carved sword on his back and silver eyes watched from a distance.

Me: Sorry for the tacky chappie

Yuki: Hey! You're a poet and you didn't even know it!

Me: Hey! Who let you in!

Yuki: Big Brother did, that's who.

Yusei:*looks over at us * You two talking about me?

Me: Yes! Well I should close this chapter now, sorry for it being so short, I've sort of kind of reached a road block so I'm gonna try focusing on my other story and hope something comes to me. I might possibly have something up within the next 3 weeks, _ cause that's when my holidays start


	5. Unexpected Morning

Me: wow so sorry for not updating

Yusei: Netiri doesn't own Yugioh 5D's or Claymore

* * *

><p>The dark figure continued tracking the small group, jumping from tree to tree like a ninja. Night had fallen and the group had begun slowing down, stopping by a little oasis in the middle of the forest.<p>

"My lord, I've found him. What would you like me to do?" Asked the figure, though he was alone a reply was still given.  
>"I want him and the two girls alive," a raspy voice replied, "he has taken the bait, make sure Schneizel is doing his job right, though keep following him. Don't make your move till I say so."<br>"Yes, my lord," the figure answered.

"Big brother stop!" giggled Yuki as Yusei tickled her.  
>"Well, this is what you get when you disobey," smirked Yusei as he tickled her even more. When he finally finished tickling her and they had started a fire, they all found areas to sleep. Crow was sprawled across the ground a few feet away from the fire as he snored loudly; Jack leaned back against his large claymore which was patterned along the hilt with intricate red ribbon and dragon carvings; Akiza slept next to Jack with a red blanket covering her slender body. Though high up in the tree, on his back in one of the five large trees that surrounded them Yusei laid, looking up at the stars with Yuki curled up on his chest. Her soft rhythmic breathing an indicator of her being asleep, Yusei smiled as he rubbed circles on her back.. He sighed as Yuki snuggled closer to him and wrapping her little arms around his neck.<p>

Morning came, the crows were squawking loudly as they circled above the area, startling Yusei awake. Looking up to the sky he realised that the large black birds flew in hunting formation, taking in the clearing below with small red beady eyes; long pointy beaks, dripping with dark red blood.

Quickly scooping Yuki up into his arms, Yusei crouched in the trees looking down he saw Jack and Crow hiding in some bushes, and that Jack held Akiza's sleeping form in his arms. Yusei felt an unfamiliar feeling that made him want to just hit Jack in his face. This anger was unlike anything he had ever felt, it wasn't his normal hate or rage that he showed towards Yoma and other people like him, other than Jack and Crow. 'No, am I jealous of Jack just because he's touching Akiza?'

Yuki slowly began to wake up, drawing Yusei's attention back from his thought. The first thing Yuki felt was her big brother's warm arms wrapped protectively around her, snuggling closer she whispered, "Morning Big Brother."

Yusei looked down at her with caring eyes as he placed a finger to his lips. Yuki mouthed 'Why?' pointing to the sky they both looked up. Clutching onto Yusei even tighter, Yuki watched as the birds began to land down around the smoking pile of ash that was once a fire. They pecked and squabbled over the small morsels of food that had been left from the previous night.

Yuki watched as she crawled away from her brother to the end of the branch.

"Yuki be careful!" Yusei whispered urgently, but she just waved off his warning. Suddenly something shot out from the bushes startling the crows, causing the birds to fly up into the tree Yusei and Yuki were sitting in. Yuki nearly lost her footing as she clung to the tree for dear life.

Finally the birds had gone and Yuki quickly crawled back over to Yusei, who swung her onto his back and told her to hang on tight as he climbed down from the tree.

Akiza woke up, stretching and yawning. Looking up she realised she was being held by the normally arrogant Jack Atlas.

"Um… Jack…" she muttered, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she looked away. Jack's arms fell away as she crawled off of his lap; looking up she saw Yusei, blushing even more when she noticed him staring at her.

**Change POV Yusei…**

For some reason this strange feeling of anger just wouldn't leave me alone. I stood before my friends as I set Yuki on the ground.

"Well that was weird…what do you think that thing was that shot out and scared the crows off?" Asked Crow, standing up. Jack, shaking his head he yelled, "How the duce are we supposed to know!" the two began another fight as Akiza and I walked back towards the bikes and Yuki sat their watching her two brothers argue.

"Hey Yusei…c-can I ask you something?" Akiza asked as she sat on my runner.  
>"Shoot." I couldn't help but smile when I saw Akiza blush.<br>"Well I wanted to ask what happened to you," she paused looking back up at me, "to make you what you are today?"  
>I smiled "You really want to know?" She nodded in reply, "Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Me: look now for those who read this I'm so sorry for the shortness<p>

Yusei: she's had absolutely no inspiration

Yuki: well not until now, not to mention she's been lazy.

Me: (throwing blanket over Yuki's head and pouncing on her) Again sorry for the long wait and shortness please read and review.  
>Though one tinny tiny problem I might not be able to update for a while coz see my laptop is about to die and I have to wait for the bag that has my laptop charger in it to be mail from a car rental place in Queensland. Sorry.<br>Anyway R&R please nothing hurtful.

PS: I'm thinking of changing the plot the first five chappies will stay the same


End file.
